A Storybook Confession
by Pensieve000
Summary: [ET][One-shot] Tomoyo's close friend tells her a story on a stormy night, but there's something that he's not telling her...


This fic is my debut!  Hurrah!  It's short, sweet, and simple.  Anyway, enjoy the wonderful E+T pairing goodness!!!  I love mush, fluff, and waff!!! 

I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer:  I admit it.  I gave CCS away to CLAMP!!!  T_T….Just kidding!  I never owned it in the first place, but someday I will!!!  _!!!

[One-shot]:  A Storybook Confession

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

The lightning flashed for the umpteenth time that night, causing the amethyst-eyed 21 years old to clutch her bed sheets tighter. She hid under the expensive silk covers in an attempt to allievate her panic, but it didn't seem to work.

'I can't sleep with the thunderstorm outside…what should I do?'  The young Amamiya/Daidouji maiden asked herself. After a minute or two of brainstorming, followed by another squeal of surprise because of a flare of luminous light from the outside.  Reaching over to her bureau for her telephone, she dialed the number of the person who had quickly become her best friend over the years.

The raven-haired lass head the rustle of the receiver being picked up, and then a sleepy,  "Moshi moshi?" from a deep masculine voice.

"E-Eriol-kun?" she said shakily, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ah, it's Tomoyo-san…afraid of lightning again?"

"I-Iie…" With impeccable timing, the demon lighting struck once more, resulting in another squeak from the Daidouji Co. heiress.

A chuckle came from the other side of the line,  "Your voice is wonderful to hear, even _if_ it's in a frightened scream."  The magician teased, emphasizing 'if'.  She could practically _feel_ him smirking at that very moment. Though his shameless flirting was normal behavior for him in their friendship, Tomoyo couldn't help but blush.  She wouldn't admit it to anyone—for they already knew—that she had developed romantic feelings for the Clow Reed reincarnate.  Though Eriol was very perceptive, he was oblivious of the feelings that Tomoeda's nightingale had for him.

His voice brought her out of her reverie.  "Would you like for me to make it go away?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Anything for my otomodachi."

She blushed again from his words, "Iie, I don't want to be so much of a burden to you…"

"Then what would you like for me to do?

"I-I don't really know…"

"How about a story Tomoyo-san?"

"I would like tha—" she was cut-off in mid-sentence to emit a yelp of fear from the thunderstorm as the lightning clashed.

Stifling his laugh, the magician started his story.  "Let's see…Once upon a time, there was a young boy who lived a lonely life with two of his closest servants." He paused for a few seconds before continuing.  "But fate had in store for him things that not even he with his great intellect and cunning mind could not out think.  The lonely boy went to another country to complete a long awaited task.  There he met a young girl, who was always cheery and reliable when her friends need her…Am I boring you Tomoyo-san?"

The amethyst-eyed woman responded quickly, egging him to continue.  "Go on Eriol-kun, I don't want to think about the storm!"

He chucked at her response,  "Hai, as you wish Tomoyo-san." The blue-eyed mage cleared his throat before beginning again.  "As the days went on, he grew to love her.  Whenever she was around his mind would break out in chaos and disarray.  He became weak in the knees and his emotions whipped around like a typhoon.  He yearned to embrace her tightly, and never let go.  But even more so, he wanted to tell her his feelings, but was held back by his fear of rejection."

The she pressed the receiver firmly against her ear—plots like in the romance pocketbooks were her favorite.

"The boy didn't know what to do after his task was finished, so he returned home.  He was cowardly; the boy hadn't confessed his affection for her before leaving.  But it wasn't long before he returned to the girl:  though she didn't know that she was the reason for his coming back.

The years passed on, and they grew to be best friends.  The boy kept his feelings hidden from her, always loving her from far away.  They soon passed into their teen years and he still hadn't come clean.  He was hurt to see her cheerless as everyone else had a significant half.  Her sadness troubled him for too long.  Pooling together all his courage, the young man decided to make known his feelings. The stormy night before his declaration, she called the gentleman for comfort.  He began his confession, telling her the story of him and her—though she didn't know it.  

_"…I love you…"_ was what the boy said to her…."  She heard his deep voice trail off.  

Tomoyo hung onto his every word, listening for the heroine's response.  After a few minutes of silence, she decided to speak.  "Eriol-kun?  What happened after that?  Are you there?  Hello?"

"Hai, I'm here Tomoyo…" She froze from hearing his voice.  He was _in_ the room.

"Eriol-kun, how did you get here?" She said, her voice shaken by his abrupt visit at the late hour.

"I came to finish the rest of the story."

"Why not over the phone?"

"Why not in face-to-face?"

Darn, he got her there.  Remembering why the blue-eyed boy was there, she requested him to continue the story.

"...I don't know how she answers, but there is someone who knows…"

"Who?" she asked, confused by his answer

"You." He stated simply, looking at her with expecting eyes.

"I-I don't understand what you're trying to say Eriol…." The amethyst-eyed woman asked, taken back and confused by his answer

"Tomoyo, this boy," he paused to look down, and drew in a deep breath.  "Is telling her this story now…"

Her eyes widened.  Now?  Did this mean the she was that girl, and…_he_ was that boy?  The maiden suddenly remembered something from the tale, 

"He began his confession, telling her the story of him and her—though she didn't know…"

"Yes Tomoyo, you now realize what is really happening.  So tell me, what does the girl say now that he admitted his love to her?"  The mage pressed her to answer, waiting for a reply.

Did he really care for her as much as she did for him?  "W-where did the story stop?"  She managed to stutter out.

He turned his head away a bit in embarrassment, a pink tinge appearing on his pale cheeks, and his eyes were stealing shy glances at her.  "The boy said,  'I love you, Daidouji Tomoyo…'"

She did the same, the blush contrasting with her equally as ivory skin.  The amethyst-eyed girl walked toward the bashful sorcerer and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear,  "I love you too, Hiiragizawa Eriol…"

Bending their heads simultaneously near each other, the dark-haired couple kissed, bathing in the soft moonlight.  It was their happy ending.

**~**~**~**~**

**Owari**

**~**~**~**~**

(A/N:  How was it?  Good?  Bad?  Sickening?  Don't expect a fic to go along with this…Happy reading!  R+R plz! Ja!


End file.
